Historias de Konoha Parte 2
by MinaTemaTen Secret
Summary: Segunda Parte de Historias de Konoha... si, ya se que era hora, gomen. Lio de parejas lo mismo estan unos con unos, que con otros. No tiene nada que ver que haya puesto esa pareja al principio, puede o no variar, pero no sabia cual poner.


**Historias de Konoha**

**Segunda Parte**

_**Capítulo 1: Sasuke**_

Sasuke se levantó por la mañana cuando sonó su despertador, se vistió con el uniforme del Instituto Konoha y bajó a desayunar. Su casa estaba vacía, su madre y su padre estaban trabajando y su hermano mayor, Itachi, estaba estudiando en la Universidad y se había unido a un grupo de estudio llamado Akatsuki, y por eso, nunca estaba por la casa.

Sasuke desayunó en solitario, como todas las mañanas, después, salió de su casa y se dirigió al instituto con paso lento pero constante. Cuando llegó, se preparó mentalmente para ignorar al batallón de chicas locas e histéricas que le saldrían al paso y le pedirían salir con ellas.

Él era un chico alto, moreno, con los ojos color azabache, la piel blanca y los músculos tonificados, pero no demasiado desarrollados, vamos, que en conjunto, y también por separado, era un muchacho bastante guapo, y todas las chicas de Instituto Konoha estaban loquitas por él.

Sasuke entró por la puerta del instituto y veinte chicas saltaron a su camino, una, de pelo rojizo, era especialmente pesada, se llamaba Karim, y era dos años mayor que él, pero no por eso desistía, parecía ser que no le importaba, porque buscaba a cada hora estar con él.

-Oh, Sasuke- dijo ella enganchándosele a uno de los brazos- he estado esperando que fuera Lunes para poder volver a verte.

-Karim- contestó él con mucha indiferencia.

-¡Kya! Ha dicho mi nombre- gritó ella emocionada.

-Aparta, bicho, que tengo clase- le dijo malhumorado.

Ella lo soltó y observó como se iba mientras le miraba el trasero y se ponía colorada por su propio atrevimiento.

-_"Ah, si es que es guapo hasta por detrás"_- pensó emocionada mientras se recolocaba las gafas de pasta sobre la nariz.

Sasuke se dirigió a su clase, preparándose para lo que le esperaba allí, que era muchísimo peor que lo de la entrada. Abrió la puerta, y, nada más entrar, las caras de Ino y Sakura se iluminaron.

-¡SASUKE!- gritaron las dos a la vez.

-Es mío, no tienes derecho a llamarlo con esa voz de enamorada- le espetó Ino a Sakura.

-¡Ah!- se indignó Sakura- ¿acaso es tuyo o algo y yo no me he enterado?- preguntó chulita.

-Por supuesto- contestó Ino.

-Vamos, chicas, chicas- dijo Kiba- no os peleéis por ese escuchimizado, pelearos por este cuerpo serrano que tenéis aquí al lado- siguió diciendo mientras les echaba los brazos por los hombros a las chicas y se colocaba en medio.

-Esto, Kiba- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo podemos decirlo si hacerte daño?- preguntó Ino.

-Mmm... ¡NO NOS INTERESAS!- gritaron las dos a la vez.

Kiba agachó las orejas como un perro apaleado y se fue a sentar al final de la clase, junto con el marginado social de Shino, que nunca hablaba con nadie.

Sasuke fue a sentarse a su sitio y se quedó allí, esperando a que llegara el profesor Asuma. Por su parte, Ino y Sakura comenzaron a rondar por su alrededor, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos y sin dejarle apenas de respirar por lo cerca que estaban. Poco después, llegaron a la clase Shikamaru y Chôji, que se sentaron en sus asientos con mucha parsimonia. El único que faltaba, era Naruto. Al poco rato, llegó Naruto corriendo a la clase, tras él, entraba el maestro Asuma, acompañado por un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y un tatuaje en la frente que decía _"amor" _. El maestro Asuma se dirigió hacia su mesa e hizo que todos se sentaran en sus sitios y dejaran de hablar, después se dispuso a presentar al chico que tenía cara de malas pulgas.

-Hoy a venido un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase- dijo el maestro Asuma señalando al chico- su nombre es Gaara No Sabaku, espero que os llevéis bien con él, de lo no ser así, me enfadaré mucho con todos vosotros- amenazó.

Todos se echaron a reír, el maestro Asuma era un gran hombre, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones, tenía una barba algo espesa, y siempre estaba fumando.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el maestro Asuma indicándole el lugar al chico.

Sasuke quitó sus cosas del pupitre de al lado y le dejó sitio al chico nuevo. El chico se sentó a su lado y sacó sus libros de la mochila, en ese momento, comenzó la clase del maestro Asuma.

La hora pasó en un pispás, y el maestro Asuma, dejó paso a la siempre malhumorada maestra Anko. Sasuke y su nuevo compañero no habían hablado para nada, así que ni siquiera se molestó mucho en despedirse cuando una chica rubia entró en la clase para llevárselo.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica- siento interrumpir la clase, pero tengo que llevarme a Gaara- continuó.

-¿¡Y PARA ESO INTERRUMPES MI CLASE!- le gritó la maestra Anko sin consideración alguna.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir la chica de cuatro coletas- es que es muy urgente.

La maestra Anko se paseó por la clase meditando lo que debía hacer, y cuando lo tuvo claro dijo:

-Bien, Gaara, puedes irte.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, dejando a Shikamaru, que había estado durmiendo en el asiento de detrás desde la primera hora, con cara de adormilado al descubierto.

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA! ¡EN MI CLASE NO SE DUERME! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO A DIRECCIÓN!- gritó la maestra Anko con muy mala uva.

El vago de Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió muy lentamente hacia la puerta de la clase, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. El nuevo acabó de recoger sus cosas y fue andando tras el vago.

De repente, pasó algo extraño, Sasuke, que no estaba prestando mucha atención no se enteró muy bien, pero al parecer, Shikamaru se había chocado con la chica rubia y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¡APARTÁRTATE DE TEMARI!- gritó el nuevo- ¡GRANDÍSIMO CAPULLO!- terminó de decir.

Toda la clase se levantó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando junto a la puerta, todos, menos Sasuke, que no le interesaba demasiado el tema, y se quedó tan tranquilo. De repente, alguien le tocó el hombro, y de no ser porque el que lo hizo fue Naruto, habría hecho un movimiento de karate y se lo habría quitado de encima, rompiéndole el brazo.

-Venga, Sasuke, vamos a ver que pasa- dijo el rubio emocionado.

-No me interesa- contestó él indiferente- _"no vengas a molestarme, por favor"_-pensó Sasuke- _"vete y déjame tranquilo"._

-¡Ay, mira que eres aburrido!- dijo el rubio suspirando- vamos, alegra esa cara y vamos a ver una buena pelea.

-¿Qué pelea?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado mirando a Naruto.

-Aquella- contestó el chico girando la cabeza del moreno en dirección a donde estaba toda la clase agolpada.

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!- gritaba toda la clase.

A través de los huecos que quedaban entre los chicos de la clase, se veía cómo el nuevo tenía la mano levantada intentado darle a Shikamaru un puñetazo, pero pasó algo que Sasuke no vio y el nuevo dejó caer el brazo y se fue de la clase junto con la chica rubia.

-Shikamaru Nara- dijo la maestra Anko- ve a dirección rápido.

-Como usted ordene, maestra- dijo el chico vago haciendo una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta de la clase.

-Chicos, chicos, sentaos- dijo la maestra Anko- ¡QUÉ OS SENTÉIS!- gritó.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos acojonados por la voz que les había metido la maestra Anko, menos Naruto, que se sentó al lado de Sasuke y puso sus brazos tras la cabeza, acomodándose.

-Naruto, vete a tu sitio y déjame tranquilo- susurró Sasuke.

-No pasa nada porque me quede- dijo quitandole importancia.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó la mujer cuando se dio cuenta.

-Pienso que aprendería más si me siento al lado de un genio como Sasuke, que junto a Kiba- dijo el rubio muy seriamente.

-Oh, muy bien- contestó ella- parece que hoy te has levantado con más sentido común de lo normal.

-Eso parece, maestra- contestó Naruto.

-Muy bien, puedes quedarte ahí- dijo ella.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y se quedó allí sentado todo el día, puesto que Gaara no volvió a entrar en clase. El que sí volvió, a la hora siguiente, fue Shikamaru, que se sentó en su sitio y se puso a hablar con su amigo Chôji. En esa hora les tocaba clase con el maestro Kakashi, que siempre llegaba tarde, y en sus clases tampoco aprendían demasiado. El maestro Kakashi entró por la puerta, era un hombre que no tendría más de treinta años, de pelo plateado y ojos del mismo color, era alto y delgado y llevaba una mascarilla con la que siempre se tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro.

-Bien chicos, comienza la clase- dijo.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y abrieron sus libros por la página que el maestro les indicó. El maestro Kakashi se sentó en la mesa del profesor y sacó de su cartera un libro, en cuya portada se podía leer: _"Icha, icha paraíso"_.

-Maestro- dijo Kiba Inuzuka viendo el libro que había sacado el maestro- ¿ese libro no es el que ha escrito el maestro Jiraiya?.

-Claro que lo es- contestó Naruto a voces al lado de Sasuke.

-El señor Uzumaki tiene razón- contestó Kakashi mirando a Naruto y pidiéndole silencio- es el mismo que el maestro Jiraiya ha escrito.

-Pero si es un libro erótico- comentó Kiba.

Ahí Sasuke intentó desconectar de la conversación, pero ésta se producía en voz demasiado alta como para que se concentrara en otra cosa.

-Lo sé- le contestó el maestro Kakashi, y sin inmutarse pasó de página.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo lee?

-No me interesa su opinión sobre mis gustos literarios, señor Inuzuka- dijo el maestro Kakashi.

-Entonces...- intentó seguir Kiba.

-Tenéis por delante la página 25 del libro, ¿no chicos?- preguntó el maestro.

-Sí.

-Pues bien, haced todos los ejercicios que vienen en ella y los de las páginas siguientes hasta que lleguéis a la 50.

-¿Qué?¿Tantos?- preguntó Ino.

-Sí, tantos, señorita Yamanaka- le respondió el maestro Kakashi- ésto será todo lo que tendréis que hacer para esta semana, comenzad ahora, y tened en cuenta el que os estaré vigilando- amenazó- así que si alguno se atreve a desobedecerme, tendrá un castigo inimaginable.

Todos comenzaron a hacer rápidamente los deberes, temiendo el castigo que el maestro Kakashi les impondría si no los hacían, pero pocos minutos después, la clase era un jolgorio. Sasuke terminó sus deberes en unos momentos y miró a su alrededor, nadie estaba haciendo los deberes, el maestro Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente y no se molestaba en mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todos estaban hablando y sin hacer nada, sentados sobre las mesas, tirados por los suelos, varios aviones de papel surcaron el techo de la clase y uno de ellos acertó al misterioso Shino en la cabeza, que lo único que hizo fue echarle una mirada asesina al que había lanzado el avión, que no era otro que Kiba.

-Oye, oye, Sasuke- dijo Naruto- ¿ahora que has terminado tus ejercicios vas a hablarme?

-No- contestó el aludido rotundamente.

-Oh, venga, Sasuke, hazme caso- suplicó el rubio rondándole.

-...

-Por favor, amigo mío.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo sea tu amigo?- dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

-Hasta que me hablaste- dijo Naruto- ya era hora.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el moreno.

-Solo hablar contigo, eso es lo único.

-¿Por qué me quieres torturar?- preguntó Sasuke desesperado.

-No quiero torturarte, solo tener una conversación.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, pedazo de burro?

-Oye, oye, sin insultar- contestó Naruto ofendido.

De repente tocó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y Sasuke se levantó, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca, se fue de la clase. Naruto se levantó también y lo siguió.

-_"¿Por qué este tío me anda siguiendo por los pasillos?"_- pensó Sasuke doblando una esquina intentado perder de vista a Naruto sin éxito.

El moreno anduvo por los pasillos rápidamente, más de lo que solía, mientras intentaba esquivar tanto a Naruto como a las chicas que pronto comenzarían a molestarlo. Llegó a la clase de Biología y se encerró allí. Miró por la ventana de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no lo seguía, y las chicas no sabrían tampoco que estaría allí. Sasuke se relajó y se fue deslizando lentamente por la puerta hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo.

-_"Puff, qué estrés"_- pensó.

-Qué, Sasuke, ¿intentando escapar encerrándote en mi clase favorita?- dijo Naruto entrando por la otra puerta de la clase.

-_"Mierda"_- se dijo -_"me había olvidado de la otra puerta"._

6


End file.
